In The Shadows
by no-one-keeps-secrets
Summary: Michael and Nikita are finally together. This is the story of their lives in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**In The Shadows**

**Michael and Nikita are finally together, this is the story of their life in the shadows. Just a bunch of Mikita scenes I made up, starting at Covenants. If you have any scene ideas **

**Warning: There's no smut in this, but there's implied sex and definitley some T rated descriptions. It's also so fluffy that it could kill you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter One: Covenants**

With an exhausted sigh and a slight groan of pain, Nikita slowly stripped off her black leather outfit. She aimlessly threw her hat off her head and ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a rough few days, but it was finally over. Michael knew the truth and (hopefully) trusted her again. There was nothing more Nikita could do to help him. She loved that man more than life itself, but he had to figure out what side of the battle he was. Nikita longed for it to be hers. Approaching a mirror, Nikita examined her worn out body. She was battered, bruised and scratched; nothing new. The only real pain Nikita felt was on the inside. Her emotions were raw and constantly threatening to bubble to the surface. Swallowing a sob, Nikita pulled on the first comfortable outfit she found on her floor, a black chemise and a sheer brown sweater. She mentally pulled herself together, grabbed a glass of champagne and settled into the one thing that made sense, working to take down Division. Nikita quickly lost herself in searching the internet, checking on Alex, chatting with sources and hacking networks. She almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Nikita tentatively turned, and rose from her chair once she saw Michael. He always looked so serious, almost angry, she never knew what he was really feeling. Nikita longed for that night in St. Petersburg when, for a brief moment, everything was simple and perfect. Nikita took small steps towards her former mentor. She was drawn to him, like she was a puppet being pulled against her will. Why was Michael here? Nikita couldn't dare to hope that he was joining her. She didn't know if she could handle another disappointment.

"You were right." Michael finally spoke, his gravelly voice breaking the silence.

"No." Nikita whispered, her head shaking. This wasn't the time, this couldn't be happening. Just another dream she would wake up from eventually.

"Yeah, you were right." Michael took a deep breath. "If I had just listened to you five years ago,"

Nikita could do nothing but look at Michael; her eyes confused and sad.

"Things could've been different." Michael lowered his eyes, as if he couldn't stand to even look at Nikita; the woman who had sacrificed so much for him.

"Things wills be different." Nikita realized how small the distance between her and Michael was. She turned with regretfull eyes and started to walk away.

Everything happened in slow motion. She heard two rushed footsteps and felt a firm hand on her neck. Her head was turned and Michael's lips crashed down onto hers. Nikita was captured in an all-consuming, unbearably loving and passionate kiss. Her hands came to rest on Michael's head and she felt his possesive embrace on her hips. Nikita briefly pulled away from her love, looking him up and down with so many questions in her eyes. Is this real? What does this mean? What happens next? All she saw in Michael was love and fear; a love for Nikita and a fear of losing her. Somehow this answered all her questions.

Nikita slowly leaned back in and pressed her lips, ever so gently, onto Michael's. He immediatley demanded access to her mouth and Nikita immediatley granted it. Their toungues battled and explored in a dance they had only discovered once before. Nikita closed her eyes and practically melted into Michael's arms. He released his grip on her and hoisted Nikita higher. She quickly responded by wrapping her legs tightly around him. Nikita and Michael released a simultaneous gasp as he pressed her against the wall. Her hands began to wander, running through his hair, over his jacket, before settling into a tight embrace around his shoulders. Michael, meanwhile, began to change the angle of the kiss, allowing things to become more heated. He removed them from the wall, and placed one hand on his lover's head and one on her hip, keeping her firmly in place as he moved them to the bed, never breaking their kiss. Michael was completely on top of Nikita, and for the first time, they truly felt each other. Nikita gently pulled Michael off her lips.

"Are you sure?" Nikita asked. Those three simple words meant so much to her; but she was terrified of the answer.

"Right now, you're the only thing I'm sure of." Michael's emotion was so plainly in his voice. Nikita didn't know how to respond, so she pulled him back down to her and submitted to his hungry kiss. Things quickly became heated once more, but Nikita was tired of touching leather. She shoved Michael's jacket off and clumsily began to undo his shirt buttons. Nikita smiled when Michael grew impatient and just ripped it off. His demanding hands were pulling her sweater over her head. Their lips joined once again in a kiss full of passion, desire, lust and love.

XXX

Nikita woke up peacefully for the first time in months. When she started her crusade against Division, her nightmares became worse and worse. She almost always woke up gasping for air with tears in her eyes. Now, Nikita woke with a smile on her face, until she noticed the arm around her waiste and the body spooning hers. A sense of dread, panic and confusion swept over her until the memory of her sins became fresh in her mind. With the memories came questions: Was it a mistake to sleep with Michael? What would happen next? Was he joining her side? Was Nikita even ready for a relationship? Suddenly, the bed seemed to suffocate Nikita and Michael's arm became a dead-weight trapping her. She needed to get out of there.

After carefully slipping out of Michael's embrace, Nikita took a deep breath. She should be happy, she was together with the man she loved, and no one was pointing any guns. If only things weren't so complicated. Was she betraying Daniel by being with Michael? Nikita brushed these questions out of her mind, and finally noticed her nudity. Blushing, she pulled on the first article of clothing she found, which happened to be Michael's formerly discarded black shirt. Nikita buttoned it up and headed to the kitchen, hoping to drown her worries. Unfortunatley, there was no alcohol left and Nikita was forced to settle for a hot chocolate.

Michael woke when a jolt of cold air hit his body. He tried to snuggle closer to the warm body next to him, but was greeted by empty space. Now fully awake. Michael looked around the dark room to try and spot his lover, but she was nowhere to be found. This was bad. Nikita was not very good with dealing with her emotions (as Michael had discovered after her first mission) and Michael had put her through a lot this week. They were both damaged souls, but somehow they had found each other. Michael had lost so much, but so had she. Michael was not willing to lose her again. He rose from the bed, determined to find Nikita. Luckily, it wasn't that hard. Grabbing his pants, Michael headed to the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his femme fatale absentmindedly sipping on hot chocolate, dressed scandalously in only his button-up shirt. She was clearly lost in thoughts, and Michael wanted nothing more then to kiss her cares away, but he knew she needed space.

"Hey." Michael greeted Nikita with a yawn, she had kept him up pretty late.

"Hey." Nikita replied with a sad smile.

"How are you?" Michael asked, slowly approaching his lover. He didn't want to scare her away, but he needed to know what she feeling.

"I'm fine, legs are just a little sore." Nikita made a light attempt at a joke and Michael chuckled, knowing that he was the reason for this. A tense silence filled the air, neither of the assasins knew what to say.

"Nikita, we need to talk about what happened." Michael insisted, stupidly.

"I know," Nikita agreed and another moment quietness enveloped the kitchen. "I just don't know what to say."

"Why don't we just go back to bed and get a good night's sleep and figure things out in the morning?" Michael pulled Nikita in for a hug and smiled when she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"You go ahead, I'm going to finish my drink." Michael's idea seemed logical, but Nikita still needed time.

"I'm not going to bed without you." Michael said stubbornly.

"Michael, be reasonable, you're exhausted and have work tomorrow. Just go to sleep."

"No."

"Why not?" Nikta asked exhasperatedly.

"Because I'm afraid that if I leave you now, that I'll never be able to find you again." Michael took a deep breath and realized what he needed to say. "After what happened in Russia, I thought you would hate me. I came here to beg for your forgiveness, but things happened so quickly and I went with my instinct. Us, together, is the most perfect thing I could ask for. I need you."

"Michael," Nikita interrupted, placing a gentle, yet reassuring hand on Michael's face.

"I love you, Nikita. I don't know when or how it happened, but you broke your way through my walls and now I can't imagine my life without you. The three years you were gone were absolute torture; never knowing if you were alive or dead. I want to be with you. I want to protect you. I want to love you." Michael confessed, his eyes burning into Nikita's. All his cards were on the table now, he had nothing more to give her.

"You love me?" Nikita asked in disbelief, her eyes lighting up like a christmas tree. She had always loved Michael, ever since she was a recruit, but the possibilty of him loving her seemed like the impossible dream of a hopeful child. He had always liked her, cared for her, but saying that he loved her just made everything so remarkably real.

"Always." Michael repeated and Nikita closed the distance between their faces. Their lips met in a gentle and tentative kiss, that gradually grew in passion and love. It was as if they were trying to memorize the feeling of being together, because it was just so magical and long overdue.

"I love you too." Nikita whispered as she pulled away from Michael, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Come back to bed with me?" Michael asked with hopeful eyes.

"Always." Nikita stole Michael's earlier phrase, making them both smile. Their relationship wouldn't be easy; it would be a rollercoaster of ups and downs, of fights and redemption, but none of that mattered. For now, they were together and that was all Nikita could care about as she fell asleep in Michael's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nikita is not mine. If it were, Amanda would have 10x more scenes, Mikita would be together forever and Thom would be alive. **

**In The Shadows**

**Chapter Two**

Michael lazily traced circles onto his lover's back. The sunshine shining down on them had woken Michael up a while ago, but Nikita apparently was a heavy sleeper. Michael didn't dare move for fear of waking her. It was a rare moment of seeing his femme fatale looking completely content and peaceful. A faint smile was plastered on her sleeping lips; her face was relaxed and her petite form was draped over Michael's strong chest. It had been a long time since Michael had woken up with a woman in his arms, even longer since it had been a woman he loved. Elizabeth and Nikita were so different, yet strangely similar in his heart. Elizabeth had been his first love; a highschool sweetheart turned wife. Nikita was the woman who gave her justice; an assasin with a heart. They were both flawed, but that somehow made them more perfect to Michael.

Michael could tell the exact moment that Nikita woke up. She stiffened in his embrace, briefly taking a moment to remember what had happened and who she was with. Nikita was always on guard, so Michael could feel her developing an escape plan until she completely remembered the events of last night. The only thing Michael didn't expect her to do was yawn and snuggle back into his arms, keeping her eyes shut and a smile on her face. In this moment, they just looked like a normal couple waking up together after a night of love making.

"Nikita?" Michael whispered. He hated to shatter their bliss, but they needed to talk.

"Don't ruin it," Nikita shushed. "I'm trying to enjoy this."

"What?" Michael was confused, this didn't sound like Nikita.

"It's been too long since I've woken up in the arms of the man I love," Nikita explained. "I'm trying to enjoy it before reality comes and ruins it."

"Hey," Michael protested, pulling Nikita's face up to his. "This is reality." He whispered before joining his lips to hers in a soulful, perfect kiss.

"I know, but not our reality." Nikita insisted. "It feels so right, but wrong at the same time."

"How can it be wrong? We're together." Michael saw how Nikita's face lit up for a brief moment.

"We're together?" Nikita was still uncertain of Michael's love, it was a new and foreign concept to her.

"Yes. I love you." Nikita leaned back in for a slower and tender kiss, only pulling away when her need for oxygen became apparent.

"So what happens now?" Nikita asked, with slightly redder lips and wide eyes.

"We do what we always do, we fight." Michael answered simply. "This isn't just your fight anymore, we're in this together now."

"It's not going to be easy," Nikita sighed. "Justice is hard to come by in a world like ours."

"But we will get it," Michael insisted. "For Daniel."

"For Elizabeth and Haley." Nikita added. "Kasim was just the first step."

"I know, and that's why I'm staying in Division," Michael said. "You attack it from the outside; I'll attack it from the inside."

"Are you sure?" Nikita asked, she understood Michael's need for revenge.

"I'm positive. I have a higher clearence level than Alex ever will. I can get you mission intel that she never could." Michael hesitated slightly. "I just don't know how I can ever look Percy in the eye again. I trusted him Nikita, even after I knew about all the bad things does, I still trusted him. How can I spend all day pretending to be loyal to a man I despise? I should've listened to you five years ago."

"Stop beating yourself up. None of that matters now, we're together and things are going to be different. We will locate and destroy all the black boxes and Percy will die." Nikita promised. "The days are going to be hard, I guarentee it, but you'll be coming home to me every night."

"It's been so long since I've had a real home." Michael looked Nikita in the eyes and she realized how truly broken he was.

"You have one now. We both do." Nikita and Michael shared a sweet smile, before leaning in for their third kiss that morning. While the other two had been sweet, this one was full of passion, dancing toungues and fluttering hearts. Heat grew between the lovers, and Nikita was surprised when Michael very animalistically pinned her to the bed and trailed kisses down her neck. His mouth attacked her sensitive pulse point, marking her as his. Nikita moaned beneath Michael, his hot breath driving her crazy. When she felt his hands starting to move up her shirt she knew they needed to stop.

"Michael," Nikita breathed. "Division."

"Division doesn't matter now." Michael growled down her neck.

"No, it's not that." Nikita sat up.

"Then what is it?" Michael demanded, slightly concerned.

"I hate to kill the mood, but you really need to get to work." Nikita smiled. "Percy will be suspicious."

"I hate it when you're right." Michael groaned and pulled himself off of Nikita. "I'll come by later."

"I'll kill you if you don't." Nikita placed a chaste kiss on Michael's lips. "You'd better get going."

"Can I get my shirt back?" Michael chuckled and Nikita scowled. She decided to tease him further and seductively began to unbutton the black shirt.

"I must warn you, I'm not wearing anything underneath." Nikita smirked and slowly undid one more button.

"If you keep doing that, I'm never gonna get to work," Michael rolled his eyes as Nikita simply continued to remove the offending garment. "Fine, keep the shirt. I need to head back to my apartment to shower anyways."

"Or you could stay here and we could shower together." Nikita winked suggestively.

"I have to go Nikita." Michael said. "But I'll try and get some new intel."

"And you'll be back here later." Nikita grinned. "Or else."

"As soon as I can." Michael promised, grabbing his coat. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day at work!" Nikita called out, smiling at the domesticness of their dialogue. As Michael left her apartment, Nikita touched the spot on her neck where he had marked her.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, gotta love writer's block. I just couldn't get this chapter to turn out the way I wanted it to. As always, reviews are appreciated. Anyways, I hope you noticed that I did change my penname from Amanda16 to no-one-keeps-secrets, which is also my tumblr username. **


End file.
